White Wolf:Cite your sources
«- White Wolf: Policies and Guidelines «- White Wolf: Manual of Style WWWiki doesn't exist in a vacuum. There are a great deal of other sources of information out there, many of which are used in writing articles for WWWiki. It's always important to cite your sources when you use external works. Failure to do so constitutes plagiarism and may be a copyright violation. For the sake of consistency, please adhere to the system described through the examples below for any citations you add. ---- Game Books The basic form for citing a game book includes the game line, the book title, and the page. We've developed a template specifically for books: The template sections are as follows: * Game Abbrev is either the full name or abbreviation of a game line. For example, VTR or Exalted. * Book title is the full title of a book. Be sure to properly disambiguate. For example, VII is the in-character group, so use VII (book) instead. * Page is an optional section showing the page or pages on which the cited reference appears. * * * * When there are multiple references on a single page, there are reference templates to use which may help clean things up. The initial tag is (where book01 is any unique reference identifier), and the other half of the tag is . This will create a subscript with the ref tag, which will link to the appropriate reference at the bottom where the note tag exists. The note tags should be placed under a References header with their appropriate reference, like so . References * This is where the book reference would be placed. Books This is not something which should happen very often, but in the event it comes up, the basic form for citing a book includes the author's name, the title, the publisher, and the year published. It is acceptable to include wiki links if there is (or should be) an article on the subject. Examples from the Star Trek wiki, Memory Alpha: * Geoffrey Mandel. Star Trek Star Charts. New York: Pocket Books, 2002. * Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda. Star Trek Chronology. 2nd ed. New York: Pocket Books, 1996. * Jill Sherwin, ed. Quotable Star Trek. New York: Pocket Books, 1999. Journals and Magazines The citation for a journal entry or magazine should include the author's full name, the article title, the magazine or journal title, the volume or issue number or publication month, and the page numbers. * Dierd're Brooks. "World of Future Darkness" White Wolf Magazine #35, May 1995, p. 14. Web sites (not from periodicals) Although a great deal of information circulates relatively freely and without credit throughout the web, at WWWiki we consider it important that all information be credited to the best extent possible. Web sites and other online message board postings may be referenced in the following style: * Steven Otte. "The Fringe." ÆonSociety.Net, 16 December 2001 http://www.nprime.net/aeonsociety/2997/setting/3million/fringe.html, (June 27, 2005). * Andrew Farmer. "Ritual of Lost Life." 14 February 2000, http://php.indiana.edu/~adashiel/wod/wod.html (June 27, 2005). Citing WWWiki For suggestions on how to cite WWWiki, see White Wolf:Citing WWWiki